The Wedding Reception
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: OS post episode 4x11 "Till Death Do Us Part" : Petit aperçu de la réception du mariage de Kevin et Jenny. Parce qu'on en a pas assez vu... Caskett/Esplanie/Toute la team. Au plaisir de vous divertir!


Bonjour :) voici mon dernier OS en date. Tout simplement un petit apercu du mariage de Kevin et Jenny. One shot, Esplanie & Caskett, un peu toute la team. Bonne lecture!

...

..

.

The Wedding Reception.

Le dos de Lanie venait de heurter le mur d'un des couloir de l'hôtel Wellinghton, où Kevin Ryan et sa toute nouvelle femme Jenny avaient choisi d'organiser leur réception de mariage.

Elle était à bout de souffle, et même si la douleur de ce placage au mur un peu brutal l'irrita sur le coup, elle l'oublia cependant bien vite lorsqu'elle sentit ces mains si puissantes et familières entourer sa taille et la caresser sensuellement.

Les mains de Javier Esposito.

Ses lèvres n'étaient pas loin non plus. Elles venaient d'ailleurs de se détacher des siennes, et s'étaient plaquées sur son cou, décochant un frisson à Lanie qui se cambra légèrement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Qu'elle était là, avec lui…entrain de faire ça. C'était un lieu public. Le corridor d'un hôtel, plus précisément. Un corridor qui menait en plus à une salle de réception, ou se déroulait la célébration d'un mariage. Et pas n'importe quel mariage. Celui de Kevin, le meilleur ami de Javier.

Lanie ne se rappelait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment ils s'étaient échappés de la réception pour arriver jusqu'à ce corridor, à s'embrasser et se toucher sans jamais se rassasier l'un de l'autre, essayant vainement de rattraper ces mois qu'ils avaient perdus.

...

.

_Une demie heure avant…  
><em>

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu finirais par danser avec moi. » lança la voix légèrement joueuse de Kate Beckett, alors qu'elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Javier Esposito. Mais ce dernier n'était pas vraiment concentré sur elle. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des tables, au fond de la salle, derrière elle. Kate fronça un sourcil.

« Espo, qu'est ce que tu regardes ? » lui demanda t- elle.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il est gay ? »

Kate écarquilla les yeux.

« …Excuse moi ? »

Javier les fit pivoter sur la piste, et à présent, Kate était à sa place, et pouvait voir ce qu'il regardait auparavant. Rien d'autre que Lanie et son ami médecin, Toby. Ils étaient en pleine discussion à une table, entrain de finir leur pièce montée. Et Lanie riait aux éclats.

« Oh, je vois. » souffla Kate, amusée.

« Alors. Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'est ? » reprit Espo, plongeant son regard un peu inquiet dans celui de Kate.

« Pourquoi il le serait pas ? » s'étonna t- elle avec un demi-sourire.

« Parce qu'elle glousse à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche…Et tu connais le proverbe… » marmonna Esposito, frustré.

Kate pouffa de rire et hocha la tête.

« T'es grave. Laisse moi te rassurer…Il est trop beau pour être hétéro. » trancha Kate en relançant un regard vers Toby. Espo la foudroya du regard.

« Merci, ça me réconforte. » marmonna t-il.

« C'est vrai que vu son physique et son métier, s'il avait été hétéro…ça aurait été plutôt cuit pour toi. » ajouta t-elle. L'air blasé d'Esposito se renforça et Kate pouffa de rire en voyant sa tête de dépité.

« C'est tellement facile de vous faire marcher, les mecs… » rit –elle en hochant la tête.

« Sérieusement, arrête de te torturer pour rien. Elle est venue avec un ami qui ne s'intéresse pas aux filles, et avec qui elle serait de toute façon trop amie pour tenter quoi que ce soit. De quoi tu te plains ? »

« Je sais pas. » marmonna Javier, baissant les yeux. « On s'est à peine parlé, ce soir. » avoua t –il après quelques secondes.

« T'étais tout le temps avec ta cousine, aussi. » répondit Kate.

« Lanie aurait pu venir me voir ! » se renfrogna t-il, haussant très légèrement la voix. Kate écarquilla les yeux.

« Parce que toi tu es allé la voir ? »

Esposito ne répondit rien et roula furtivement des yeux en soupirant.

« Espo, tu l'aimes toujours ? » osa le questionner Kate. Javier releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, légèrement étonné par sa question.

« Je…enfin…je sais pas si… enfin disons que …c'est possible que peut être je... »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » le coupa Kate, qui s'impatientait à le voir balbutier comme un enfant qui apprendrait à parler.

« Bon. Et ta cousine est partie y a quoi…un peu plus d'une demie heure ? » reprit –elle.

« Mm, elle avait un rendez vous tôt demain. » acquiesça Javier.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore à danser avec moi ? » s'étonna Kate, sidérée.

Javier chercha ses mots et s'apprêta à parler lorsqu'elle interrompit sèchement leur danse, enlevant ses bras du cou de son cavalier.

« Va la voir. » trancha Kate en croisant les bras. Javier pouffa de rire.

« C'est une blague ? » s'étonna t-il, choqué. Le regard dur de Kate et son silence lui répondirent. Javier hocha alors la tête.

« Hors de question. Pas tant qu'elle est avec son docteur Mamour à la c… »

Kate ne le laissa pas finir et le poussa légèrement vers le côté de la piste, dans la direction qui menait aux tables, et à Lanie et Toby. Il se retourna et foudroya le lieutenant Beckett du regard.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Castle ? » lança t-il d'une voix assez forte. Kate lui fit de gros yeux qui lui ordonnaient de se taire.

« Parle plus fort, je crois que Rick ne t'as pas entendu ! » grommela t- elle en regardant rapidement autour d'eux.

« Et d'abord, je vois pas le rapport. » ajouta t-elle, l'air détaché. Javier roula des yeux.

« Kate, tu m'épuises. » souffla t-il. « Ecoute, si tu veux que j'aille voir Lanie, il faut que tu ailles voir… »

« Alors on s'amuse bien par ici ? » lança cette voix qui l'interrompit.

Kate et Javier tournèrent la tête vers Rick, qui arriva, les mains dans les poches et avec un joli sourire.

« J'ai cru entendre mon nom » ajouta t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu.

« Non, pas du tout » gloussa Kate. « On parlait de… »

« De vous, Castle. » la coupa Esposito. Kate tourna la tête vers lui, le regard noir.

« En fait Kate me confiait à l'instant qu'elle n'attendait que votre invitation à danser. » ajouta Espo en faisant un clin d'œil à l'écrivain. Rick tourna la tête vers Kate, à la fois flatté et amusé. Kate gratifia Esposito d'un regard assassin, ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Javier fit son possible pour ne pas trop sourire et quitta la piste.

« Je vous laisse. » marmonna t-il en s'éloignant, fier de sa mini vengeance. Kate reposa son regard sur Rick, toujours gênée. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues depuis plusieurs minutes. Dans le silence qui les entourait, ils entendirent clairement « Turn Me On » de Norah Jones qui venait d'être lancée par le DJ de la soirée. Rien ne pouvait être plus cliché, pensa Kate, trop mal à l'aise.

C'est alors que Rick lui tendit son bras, armé de son adorable sourire.

« Faites pas cette tête Beckett, je sais très bien que vous rêviez que je vous invite. » plaisanta t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé. Kate se détendit aussitôt et roula des yeux.

« Je suis démasquée. » plaisanta t –elle.

Ils se positionnèrent sur la piste de danse, se faufilant entre les quelques couples – dont Kevin et Jenny- et Kate passa ses bras frêles autour du cou de Rick. Elle n'avait pas trop osé, au début. Elle avait moins de mal à être tactile avec Esposito, qu'elle voyait comme un frère. Mais Richard Castle la troublait trop.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Esposito avait l'air plutôt retourné… » remarqua l'écrivain, jetant un ultime regard au lieutenant Esposito qui s'éloignait toujours de la piste.

« Oh il se fait des idées, il s'imagine des choses entre Lanie et son copain médecin, comme quoi il ne serait pas aussi gay qu'elle le prétend. » raconta Kate, amusée. Rick pouffa de rire.

« Il est sérieux ? Ce mec est beau comme un dieu ! Ca ne tromperait personne qu'il est plus gay qu'Elton John. »  
>Kate explosa de rire.<p>

« Quelle révélation virile, Castle. »

« Hey, même un hétéro convaincu sait reconnaître quand un mec est un véritable Apollon. » se défendit –il, amusé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu mettre lui mettre en tête qu'il était hétéro… » souffla Kate, amusée par le comportement jaloux de Javier.

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit…l'amour rend aveugle…» murmura Rick, perdu dans ses grands yeux verts.

Kate fut troublée par cette phrase mais surtout le regard qu'il lui tendait. Elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver la parole, totalement grisée par son regard, et la proximité de leurs visages.

« Ouais, regardez Kevin et Jenny… » ajouta t-elle finalement en désignant d'un signe de tête le couple qui, à quelque pas d'eux ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre, sur la piste de danse. Les yeux fermés, front contre front lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas lèvres contre lèvres…Les nouveaux Mr et Mme Ryan étaient dans leur monde.

« Ils sont mignons. » avoua Kate avec un petit sourire.

« Et complètement dans leur bulle…ça fait à peu près trois quarts d'heures qu'ils se bécotent sur la piste et qu'ils en ont complètement oublié leurs invités. » ajouta Rick, légèrement ironique.

« Arrêtez de briser la magie, Castle. C'est leur soirée, non ? Ils peuvent bien oublier la foule quelques instants… » les défendit Kate, qui les fixait toujours avec un peu d'envie.

« C'est pour ça qu'à mon prochain mariage, je voudrais très peu d'invités. » trancha t-il, en reposant ses yeux vers Kate.

« Pour profiter de ce moments avec ma femme sans penser à ces gens qu'on ne voit qu'une fois par an tout en plus, et par obligation pour la plupart. » ajouta t-il, faisant rire Kate.

« Quel sens de la famille. »

Rick lui fit de gros yeux.

« Oh croyez-moi. Si vous étiez venues à mes deux premiers mariages vous comprendriez. »

« C'était l'horreur à ce point ? » demanda t- elle avec amusement, en resserrant légèrement ses bras autour de son cou. Rick poussa un lourd soupir et fixa le plafond quelques secondes, songeur.

« Disons qu'en mélangeant mes deux mariages…Avec tous les invités de Meredith et Gina, plus les journalistes…On dépassait peut être d'un peu la population de Manhattan…Pour parler à mes chères épouses, je devais limite prendre rendez vous….On avait même du mal à faire rentrer tout le monde au Plazza, avec Gina. » se rappela t-il dans un petit rire étouffé. Kate sourit et baissa les yeux.

« Ca fait rêver. » se moqua t- elle légèrement.

« Pas vraiment, non. » réagit Castle, alors qu'elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« C'est maintenant que je me rends compte…que ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Pas la réception, ni tout le folklore qui va avec…les buffets de trente mètres de long, les fontaines à champagne, les animations disproportionnées, les limousines honteusement longues…rien de tout ça n'a d'importance. » ajouta t-il, plus sérieusement. Il se perdit légèrement dans ses pensées et Kate l'étudia en détail. Oui, depuis quatre ans, il avait changé. Il n'avait plus cette exubérance…même s'il avait conservé son petit grain de folie qui la faisait fondre. Mais il avait muri. Ou plutôt, grandi. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Et qu'est ce qui compte ? » demanda Kate dans un murmure, du bout de la voix. Rick reposa ses yeux dans les siens, et la fixa intensément, sans même cligner.

« La bonne personne. » murmura t-il, avec un regard poignant qui en disait long. Kate en frissonna, et il continua.

« On peut se marier dans la rue, en peignoir, sous la pluie ou par moins quinze degrés…Tant que c'est la bonne personne. » répondit –il avec un petit sourire qui la désarma totalement. Kate sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle baissa quelques secondes les yeux, essayant de se reprendre, puis releva son beau regard dans le sien.

« J'adore l'idée du mariage en peignoir. » confia t-elle ironique. Rick rebondit aussitôt dans un grand sourire de gamin.

« Moi aussi, marrant, hein ? Celle là il faudra que je la case dans un bouquin…Ca vous dérangerait si ça arrivait à Nikki ? » lui demanda t-il, concerné. Kate sourit et hocha la tête.

« Pas tant qu'elle épouse la bonne personne. » répondit –elle dans un murmure.

Rick considéra ces paroles, et son regard qui l'hypnotisait…lourd en sens. Il sourit de plus belle, confiant. Rick le voyait dans ses yeux, le mur de Kate ne serait bientôt qu'un tout petit tas de cailloux qu'il franchirait avec facilité…avant de ne devenir qu'un souvenir pour eux.

...

.

Lorsque Javier arriva vers la table ou Lanie et Toby étaient assis, il remarqua que ces deux la se levèrent aussitôt. Javier resta légèrement en retrait lorsqu'elle vit Lanie le serrer dans ses bras.

« C'était génial que tu sois venu. » lui dit –elle dans un beau sourire, lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ? » répondit Toby en se penchant vers Lanie. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis se redressa. Javier comprit qu'ils se disaient au revoir.

« Je t'appelle. » lança Toby à Lanie avant de lui faire un petit clin d'œil et de quitter la salle de réception. Ce fut à ce moment là que Javier se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, et fut légèrement surprise d'entendre sa voix.

« Alors. Docteur fol amour t'abandonne ? » plaisanta t-il.

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? » s'étonna Lanie.

« Pour rien. » répondit –il dans un haussement d'épaules, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Il part tôt, non ? » renchérit Javier.

« Il a un séminaire demain matin. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui, mais les colloques sur les maladies tropicales, bizarrement ça ne me sert pas trop dans mon métier. » Plaisanta t- elle. Espo sourit.

« Vous avez fait une partie de vos études ensemble alors, hein ? »

« Il est comme un frère pour moi. » répondit Lanie avec un sourire attendri. Javier fut légèrement rassuré qu'elle emploie ce mot pour le qualifier.

« Pourquoi t'es pas repartie avec lui ce soir, alors ? » chercha t-il, un peu surpris.

Lanie finit par se retourner vers lui, croisant les bras.

« C'est quoi cet interrogatoire, lieutenant ? »

« C'est pas un interrogatoire, docteur. Juste une question. » répondit –il avec un petit sourire.

Lanie sourit en retour et haussa les épaules.

« Disons que je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite….et pour être honnête, je me suis laissée dire que peut être…un certain lieutenant de police plutôt mignon m'inviterait à danser. » osa t-elle ajouter, avec la timidité d'une collégienne. Esposito sentit son sourire s'élargir.

«Mm…Etant donné que tu dois parler de Ryan mais que ce dernier est occupé à bécoter une belle blonde dans ton dos, je me dévoue. » révéla t-il avec humour. Il attrapa sa main, et Lanie le laissa la guider jusqu'à la piste de danse, amusée par sa plaisanterie. Il n'y avait aucun malaise. Il lui avait simplement attrapé la main, comme à l'époque. Comme s'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

Dès lors qu'ils arrivèrent sur la piste, Lanie passa ses bras autour du cou d'Esposito, qui la rapprocha légèrement d'elle en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il n'osait pas trop la toucher, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait eu aucune gêne à entourer son cou de ses bras, ce qui le détendit un peu.

« Alors, comment as-tu trouvé la cérémonie ? » demanda Javier à Lanie.

« Très émouvante. » confia t-elle.

« Émouvante, ouais…tu sais, je t'ai vu. » rétorqua t-il. Lanie haussa un sourcil, cette phrase piquant sa curiosité.

« Tu m'as vu ? » répéta t- elle, ne comprenant pas plus.

« Tu as pleuré à l'église. Et oui, je t'ai vu... »

Lanie le fixa, sidérée.

« Je croyais qu'en tant que second témoin tu aurais du être légèrement plus concentré sur le marié. » lança t- elle avec un peu d'amusement.

« Si tu n'avais pas mis une robe aussi décolletée, peut être que j'aurais réussi à me concentrer un peu plus, chica. » rétorqua t-il, la faisant glousser.

« T'es gonflé, toi. » murmura t- elle en retenant son sourire, cependant flattée.

« Juste honnête. » corrigea t-il en la bouffant des yeux.

« Très bien, alors je vais être honnête aussi. Oui, j'ai peut être versé une larme ou deux à l'église…et alors ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Et alors, rien. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait autant…puisque toi tu ne veux pas vivre ça. » avoua t-il.

Lanie le fixa après cette phrase, un peu moins souriante désormais.

« Et donc ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être émue pour mes amis ? » comprit –elle, étonnée. Il hocha la tête.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« C'est pas parce que je ne veux pas le vivre que je ne peux pas être heureuse pour ceux qui ont fait ce choix…Si tu veux vraiment tout gâcher en parlant de ça… » Commença t- elle dans un soupir, ne cherchant même pas à terminer sa phrase.

Elle enleva ses bras du cou d'Esposito et arrêta de danser.

« Hey ! » réagit –il aussitôt en attrapant sa main. Il n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec elle. Surtout qu'à l'église, ça avait un peu commencé comme ça, avant de s'arranger. Non, il ne voulait pas gâcher sa soirée, et encore moins ce beau moment.

« Lanie attends…Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du dire ça, et je ne voulais pas te froisser. Reste, s'il te plait. » implora t-il dans un murmure.  
>Sa tirade et ses yeux de chien battu lui firent très vite oublier ce petit moment de doute.<p>

« S'il te plait. » répéta t-il. « Danse encore avec moi. » ajouta t-il sur un ton encore plus doux. Lanie trouvait son regard de plus en plus craquant et convaincue par le ton de sa voix, finit par soupirer.

« Très bien. » marmonna t- elle avec un petit sourire en repassant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » osa t-il demandé, tout doucement.

« Mais oui, idiot. » répondit – elle en lui dévoilant ses jolies dents blanches.

« Tu sais j'ai simplement fait remarqué que je t'avais vu pleuré parce que je t'ai trouvé adorable... et je me suis dit que peut être, en voyant Kevin et Jenny se marier, ça te ferait changer d'avis. » confia t-il d'une voix douce.

« Sur le mariage ? »

Javier hocha négativement la tête.

« Pas forcement…ça je m'en fou. Sur nous deux, plutôt. »

Cette révélation étonna légèrement Lanie qui haussa un sourcil.

« Nous deux. » répéta t- elle, du bout de la voix.

« Ouais, nous deux. » répéta t-il, avant de soupirer lourdement. Il s'en fichait tout balancer. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon, il avait trop mal, sans elle.

« Ce qu'il y a c'est que… tu me manques. Enormément. Y a pas un jour sans que je ne repense pas à nous et plus je te vois t'éloigner, plus ça me rend malade parce que je suis toujours autant…dingue de toi. » conclut –il d'une voix presque timide. Il n'osa même pas la regarder tout de suite, mais se sentit encore plus idiot lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait perdu son regard sur son décolleté.

Ca y est, il l'avait dit. Et presque sans respirer. Lanie aussi avait le souffle coupé, estomaquée par sa déclaration. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ça.

Elle fit glisser ses mains du coup de Javier jusqu'à ces joues qu'elle caressa, ce qui le fit relever les yeux vers elle.

« Tu me manques aussi… » murmura t-elle en dévisageant chaque grain de sa peau. Il en profita pour avancer très légèrement son visage de celui de Lanie, rassuré par sa réaction. Leurs nez se frôlèrent.

« Et là par exemple j'ai très envie de t'embrasser. » murmura t-il sans détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres. Elle ne répondit rien, attendant presque qu'il le fasse. Mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore, Lanie recula finalement la tête, le laissant sur sa faim.

« Non…Pas ici...On ne va pas leur piquer la vedette, non ? » murmura t- elle en désignant d'un petit geste de la tête, le couple de jeunes mariés qui s'embrassaient presque juste à côté d'eux.

Javier roula des yeux et soupira. Lanie sourit amusée par sa réaction, puis détacha ses mains de ses joues. Elle baissa les bras, et empoigna sa main.

« Viens. » murmura t- elle simplement. Javier ne chercha même pas à savoir ou elle l'entraînait, il la suivit….sous les regards observateur de Castle et Beckett qui n'en n'avait rien loupé.

...

.

Voilà. Voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce couloir à s'embrasser sauvagement. A peine étaient –ils sortis de la salle de réception que Javier avait attiré Lanie vers lui et avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes, presque sauvagement. Lanie ne s'était pas fait prié pour passer ses mains autour de son cou et le laisser la guider. Car trop occupée à l'embrasser comme elle n'avait jamais osé l'embrasser avant, Lanie ne savait pas ou elle allait. A vrai dire, Javier ne savait pas trop non plus. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait heurté le mur avec violence. Mais en sentant son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, elle lui pardonna bien vite. Il ponctua la peau de son cou, puis son épaules de baisers humides avant de remonter jusqu'à sa joue, puis à ses lèvres qu'il captura à nouveau, mêlant sa langue à la sienne sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
>Lanie aurait aimé ne jamais briser ce moment…Mais il fallait revenir sur terre. L'hôtel Wellighton était un endroit plutôt chic, et s'adonner à ce genre d'activité dans le couloir principal était quelque peu déplacé.<p>

« Javier, attends… » articula t-elle, en mettant fin au baiser. Il la regarda, interdit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » murmura t-il, en reprenant son souffle.

« On ne peut pas…continuer ça ici. » murmura t-elle, gênée, en remontant sa bretelle de soutien- gorge qu'elle sentait avoir glissé sous sa robe. Il soupira mais regarda furtivement à sa droite, et à sa gauche. Elle n'avait pas tort, même s'il n'y avait pas foule à cette heure tardive. Il reposa ses yeux sur elle.

« Tu sais que j'ai une chambre ? » lui dit –il alors avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi…Ici ? » s'étonna Lanie. Espo acquiesça en sortant sa carte de chambre de son pantalon smoking.

« Ouais. Kevin a réservé des chambres pour tous ses témoins, les demoiselles d'honneur de Jenny et aussi quelques membres de la famille qui ne sont pas du coin.» expliqua t-il, presque fièrement. Lanie entrouvrit la bouche, choquée.

« Quel traitement de faveur… » s'offusqua t – elle. Il rit et caressa sa joue.

« Sois pas jalouse, chica…Je suis prêt à t'en faire profiter. Alors…on monte ? » lui demanda avec un regard évocateur en lui montrant sa carte.

« … et quel romantisme… » railla t –elle, sidérée.

« Quoi… » rit Esposito en relâchant sa joue. « Il est très chic cet hôtel, Lanie…en plus je t'assure que d'un point de vue architectural, la chambre vaut le détour… » assura t-il avec un clin d'œil. Lanie le fixa, découragée.

« D'un point de vue architectural ? » répéta t-elle, amusée par la faiblesse de son argument. En guise de réponse, Javier se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Alors. » lui susurra t-il en se détachant de ses lèvres.

« Mmm…pourquoi pas. » murmura t-elle, séduite par son argument.

« Si tu préfères qu'on aille chez toi, je te ramène, suffit de demander… » proposa Javier, la faisant sourire. Il était adorable.

« Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville… Et je sais pas si je vais réussir à ne pas faire ça pendant assez longtemps pour arriver jusqu'à ton appart'… » ajouta t-il dans un murmure en se penchant sur elle. Il effleura ses lèvres avant de tourner la tête et de caresser sa joue, puis son cou avec son souffle chaud. Lanie sentit ses lèvres caresser sa peau et sourit, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait à son cou.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux très courts de Javier, convaincue.

« Va pour ta cham… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompue par la porte qui donnait à la salle de réception, qui s'ouvrit sèchement.  
>Reconnaissant aussitôt les voix et les silhouettes qui en sortirent, Lanie repoussa sèchement Javier qui se retourna également vers les visiteurs, l'air le plus naturel possible.<p>

« Javier ? Lanie ? On vous cherchait ! » lança Ryan en marchant d'un pas dynamique vers eux, après les avoir vu. Kevin était suivit de Kate et Castle.

« Tu nous cherchais ? » répéta Lanie qui se recoiffa discrètement.

Arrivé juste devant eux, Ryan remarqua finalement leur air un peu gêné et se mit à les regarder l'un après l'autre, subitement muet. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je...je ne dérange pas au moins ? »

« Non pas du tout. » rit Javier en se raclant la gorge. « On discutait. »

« Discutait. » répéta Ryan en le fixant d'un air sceptique. Kate et Rick arrivèrent à leur tour à leur niveau. Ils étudièrent également Esposito et Lanie d'un air soupçonneux.

« Quoi…un problème? » s'énerva à moitié Esposito, ne supportant pas d'être épier.

« T'as du rouge, là. » murmura Kevin à Javier, en désignant d'un doigt la comissure de la bouche de son témoin et ami. Espo le foudroya du regard et essuya d'un revers de son pouce le coin de ses lèvres en question, effaçant alors les traces que le rouge à lèvres de Lanie avait laissé. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

« Hum…vous vouliez nous voir ? » lança t-elle, brisant le silence.

« Ouais » acquiesça Ryan. « Il va être quatre heures du matin, beaucoup des invités sont déjà partis, Jenny est coincée un petit moment avec sa famille, et moi je ne vous aie pas vu beaucoup ce soir, alors je me disais qu'on pourrait s'éclipser quelques instant pour se faire un poker dans la salle de jeux de l'hôtel ? » proposa t-il.

Lanie et Javier échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Mais même si Lanie n'avait qu'une envie, se retrouver un peu seule avec lui depuis tout ce temps, elle réalisa aussi que c'était le mariage de son ami. De son meilleur ami, même, et que même si elle se doutait que Javier désirait aussi se retrouver avec elle, une partie de lui, elle en était sûre, avait envie de s'amuser avec Kevin, en cette soirée si spéciale pour lui.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit – elle alors, avec un grand sourire. Javier sembla légèrement surpris de sa réponse positive, mais il la seconda.

« Cool, mon pote. » acquiesça t-il en cognant son poing contre celui de Kevin, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. « Castle, on va vous écrabouiller. » menaça t-il ensuite, en fixant Rick, l'air un peu menaçant.

Rick étouffa son rire.

« C'est pas ce que vous disiez les dix dernières parties qu'on a faite ? Non, vingt dernières, plutôt ? » se moqua Rick avec modestie, en réajustant sa cravate.

« Cette fois ça va changer. Je viens de me marier, je suis un autre homme. » Plaisanta Kevin.

« Ryan, vous ne connaissez pas le proverbe « heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour ? » le provoqua Rick. Kevin pouffa de rire.

« Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir. » réagit –il.

« Oh oui, j'ai hâte de voir ça. » marmonna Rick, en commençant à s'avancer dans le couloir. Kevin et Javier lui emboitèrent le pas, ne s'arrêtant pas de lui promettre que ce soir, ils allaient enfin le battre au poker. Kate et Lanie échangèrent un regard amusé, alors que les garçons s'éloignaient vers l'accueil, la salle de jeux ne se trouvant pas très loin du hall d'entrée.

« Et voilà, on est partie pour de longues heures de parties interminables, jusqu'à ce qu'ils déterminent qui a le plus gros égo… » ironisa Kate en les regardant s'éloigner.

« Sauf si on s'allie pour les ridiculiser. » rétorqua Lanie. Kate lui sourit et passa son bras dans celui de Lanie.

« Je marche. Ils sont cuits. » garantit le lieutenant Beckett, faisant rire son amie. Les filles marchèrent bras dessus – bras dessous vers la salle de jeux à leur tour, faisant claquer leurs hauts talons sur le carrelage flambant neuf du couloir de l'hôtel.

« Au fait, comme Toby est rentré avec sa voiture, j'me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour te raccompagner, » commença Kate après quelques secondes, « Mais à la réflexion, quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas forcement moi…» conclut le lieutenant Beckett avec humour. Lanie la fixa d'un regard en coin, sentant son sourire s'élargir. Kate Beckett était loin d'être idiote.

« T'en fais pas pour moi, je vais me débrouiller.» répondit Lanie en reposant ses yeux devant elle.

« Oh je ne m'en fait pas pour toi.» railla Kate, qui avait tout comprit.

Devant elles, Esposito était sur le point de pénétrer dans la salle de jeux, précédé de Rick et Kevin. Il se retourna vers les filles, et Lanie le fixa avec un petit sourire, qu'il lui rendit aussitôt, juste avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle.

Ce soir, très probablement, elle ne rentrerait pas du tout.

_The End._

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
